Beautiful Woman
by adorkable writes
Summary: Riven faces the hardships of being in love with Musa. Oneshot.


**Hey! This is my second story here at fan fiction. I'm also looking for a Beta. So, if you're interested feel free to PM me. :D This story is also dedicated to **_**heymusa.**_**Thanks for pushing me to write my story faster ;) You guys should read her two stories it's awesome. They're "Mending a broken heart and "Forbidden Fruit".**

**Key:**

**** Flashback**

_**~ Song**_

_**Italicized-Thoughts**_

**Enjoy! English is not my first language!**

* * *

><p>I padded through the streets of Magix, occasionally kicking some pebbles on the way. I was soaked form head to toe. "Stupid mother nature," I muttered. My gelled up hair was now drooping to different directions. "Stupid Musa," I said as I blew a lock of my magenta hair out of my face.<p>

~_When you're in love with a beautiful woman it's hard. When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you know it's hard._

I saw a nearby bench and sat down, closed my eyes and looked up. I felt the rain on my face. A flashback of this afternoon's event appeared on my mind.

_~Everybody loves her. Everybody wants to take your baby away._

** She was there at the balcony, laughing with some dude. Her eyes twinkled as she smiled at him. I slowly crushed the granola bar (1) at my hand. My eyes furrowed as I let out a growl. _How dare she? Wait, how dare HE? How dare he move a lock of MY girl's hair out of her face? _I looked closely at Musa's face, waiting to see her reaction. She was smiling. She wasn't blushing or looking at her feet, she was just smiling. I raised an eyebrow wondering why. After a few seconds of thinking, I scowled. _I don't need to know! _"I'm going to crush those fingers until their soft and tender," I whispered "and I'm going to feed them happily to my dragon." An evil grin suddenly appeared on my face. "He'll regret tou-whaa?" My sentence was cut short as I saw Musa hug the guy. I was blinded with rage and my heart ached. I could feel my jealousy rising. Without another word, I ran. **

_~When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you watch your friends. When you're in love with a beautiful woman it never ends. You know it's crazy, you want to trust her._

I slowly opened my eyes. A drop of rain landed on my right eye. "Argh! Damn you, stupid rain," I growled. Rubbing my eye furiously, I began to take a trip down memory lane.

_~When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you go it alone._

** I held Musa's hand as we strolled down Magix's park. I looked at her face and smiled. She was so beautiful. Her usual hairstyle which was on pigtails was not present. Her hair was down, framing her face perfectly. She wore this pink sundress which ended mid thigh. A gust of wind suddenly blew, making Musa's dress rise up. "Eeeh," she squeaked, desperately trying to keep her dress in place. I tried to help her by putting my hands on her hips. "Next time wear pants or shorts, you hear?" I scolded. "But I prefer shorts so-oww!" My "suggestion"was cut short by Musa's hand bag abusing my head. I narrowed my eyes on her, expecting an answer. "Shut up, you perv," she said. Despite her being angry at me, she was looking down and blushing. I chuckled, knowing the effect I had on her.

I looked up from her face and saw two teenagers ogling at Musa's legs. I growled. Sure, Musa has a nice pair of legs, and me being a guy likes women with a nice pair of legs. It was one of the countless things I love about Musa. But they where ogling at Musa's legs. MY Musa. I instantly gave them my deadliest death glare. I clenched my teeth and held on to Musa protectively. Musa began squirming, trying to figure out why I was so tense while holding on to her. The two boys' face became pale and they quickly ran off to…..their mommies, I suppose. I smirked. No one messes with the Rivenator. **

_~Maybe it's just an ego problem. Problem is I've been fooled before by fair weathered friends and faint hearted lovers. And every time it happens, it just convinces me more._

I lay back comfortably on the bench and rested my right ankle on my left knee. I grinned. Those boys probably peed the shit out of them. It wasn't the first time that boys would ogle at her. Boys flirt with her all the time. I gnashed my teeth together and clenched my hand into a fist. _Damn them to hell. _I could still feel the rain on my skin and hear the soothing sound of rain, but these things still didn't make me calm down. I was so lost in thought that I didn't feel the sudden stop of rain on my skin. I heard an angelic voice that brought me back to the real world.

"Riven?"

_~When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you watch her eyes. When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you look for lies. Everybody tempts her; everybody says she's the most beautiful woman they know._

"Musa?" I asked, "What are you doing here?" She was holding an umbrella above our heads. I scanned her from head to toe, checking if she was dressed for the weather. She was wearing a red coat that ended just below her butt, some jeans and red knee high boots. "What am I doing here? You weren't answering your phone, Riven!" She replied. Her face was making this adorable sad face. "I left my phone 'because the battery was dead." I shrugged my shoulders and stared up at her."You might get sick, riven! You don't even have something to cover yourself from the rain." Her left hand was waving around trying to emphasize her point.

I narrowed my eyes at her and replied "and why do you care Ms. Hugs-a-lot?" She looked at me, puzzled. "Ms. Hugs-a-lot? What are you talking about, Riven?" I scoffed then said, "Don't pretend that you don't know, Musa. I saw you hug that dude!" Musa's face was scrunched up. She looked like she didn't really know anything. "I saw you, Musa, you two where at the balcony." Her puzzled expression was now matched with a raised eyebrow. She tilted her head to the side and asked, "You mean Eric?" "I don't want to know that bastard's name!" I yelled back. Anger consumed me. _Why was she rubbing it on my face? _I was now standing up, hands clenched at the sides and glaring at her. "Yes, his name is Eric and he's not a bastard. He's my cousin, "she replied her left hand clenched and her eyes glared back.

"What do you mean he's not a bastard? He-what? Cousin?" I stopped halfway through my sentence as I processed her words in my mind. "Yes, he's my cousin. He came back from Melody today. I hugged him 'because it's been two years since we last saw each other," she retorted. I can still see her hurt expression even though she was looking down.

I looked down. I was so ashamed. Obviously, I didn't trust her too much. I felt guilty for being such a loser. I should've known that Musa would never do that. I held her arms, caressing her skin with my thumb. She looked up, surprised. "Muse, Babe, I'm sorry. I was just…uhh," I stopped, thinking for the right word. "I was stupid. So damn stupid. I'm so sorry." I scratched the back of my neck. I was hot.

Musa's eyes sparkled. She knew how hard it was for me to express my feelings. "Riven, you're the only one, you know?" Musa said. She then smiled the smile that always made my knees weak. I looked in to her pools of blue and saw the love and sincerity in it.

"Yeah, I do now."

I gave her a lopsided grin, which looked plain goofy if you ask me. She tiptoed then stopped when her lips where only three centimeters away from mine. "I love you." She then pressed her lips on mine. The umbrella was now lying on the ground, forgotten, as Musa placed her arms on my neck. I snaked my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She was the only thing that mattered to me now.

_~When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you go t alone. When you're in love with a beautiful woman, you watch your friends. When you're in love with a beautiful woman, it never ends._

We broke apart after a few minutes. Musa smiled at me then buried her head on my chest. We stayed like that for a few seconds until I remembered that it was still raining. "Muse, it's raining. You'll get sick. Let's go." I put the hood of her coat on her head, so she won't get sick. She nodded at me then went to get her umbrella. I held her hand when she appeared next to me. Her umbrella was now above our heads again. "Let's go," I said. "Let's." She let out a small giggle in agreement.

While we were walking, I put my left hand on my pocket. I felt the crushed granola bar. I chuckled then pulled it out. "Here," I said then gave it to Musa. "Oooh! Dark chocolate flavor, my favorite!" She took the granola bar and ate it happily. I smiled at her cuteness. We continued walking under the rain as we held each other's hand. We both knew that we never wanted this moment to end. I couldn't have agreed more.

_~When you're in love with a beautiful woman._

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Haha! Hoped you enjoyed this story!**

**I don't think that Riven is the romantic cliché type of guy. So instead of flowers, I made him bring Musa a granola bar. :D**


End file.
